Lo que el azul esconde
by medeate
Summary: Drabble. "No le importaba que fueran sólo unas horas al año que esos brazos rodearan su figura. Soportó dieciocho sin él, cuatro más por su bien."


**# Título: **Lo que el azul esconde.  
**# Palabras:** 1133.  
**# Advertencia:** Drabble. (Y TAMBIÉN LA QUE VIENE EN LA NOTA)  
**# Declaraciones:** El potterverso es de Rowling, lo demás es mío. Y no recibo ni un peso por ello.  
**# Resumen:** No le importaba que fueran sólo unas horas al año que esos brazos rodearan su figura. Soportó dieciocho sin él, cuatro más por su bien.  
**# Notas de autora:** Bueno, ¿yo escribir canon?... Creo que no lo he hecho nunca. Así que avisados están que en vez de avisar que no es canon, diré cuando lo sea, lol. Por lo que esta Narcissa no es canon ni uso lo preestablecido por Rowling, pero espero no me saliera tan OCC.

* * *

·

No veían otra cosa que una sumisa jovencita con el corazón más benevolente que jamás habría en su familia, y por eso ella no llevó el nombre de ninguna estrella. "¿Para qué?", decía su madrre. "Refulges como una y tu belleza está en eso. Serás adorada, comprenderte no es necesario." No replicó nada ni alteró su rostro, habría sido desagradable verse afectada, sobre todo con ese par de ojos negros como el ébano observándola igual de fríos que un témpano, todo el desprecio patente de su madre y Bellatrix, que sólo se procuraban entre ellas. Durante años las dejó insultarla, mirándolas con la inocencia que llevaba ya pintada, sólo eso. Más concentrada en ser la pequeña joya que enorgulleciera a su padre, desenlodando con toda la candidez que poseía los más infames perjurios que caían sobre la casa Black, consiguiendo entonces que su progenitor la complaciera en todo; en los vestidos que costaban siempre más que los de su madre, en las esencias que su hermana se moría por conseguir y sólo a ella se le otorgaban. Disfrutando de hacerles saber, tan indirectamente que era como una bofetada, que ella no necesitaba ensuciarse las manos. Únicamente con Andrómeda no se mentía, ella le quería aún siendo diferente, además de haberle compartido su cepillo de pelo de unicornio y almohadón de plumas de hipogrifo; por eso mismo ella también la encubrió en su momento, fingiendo oídos sordos y ceguera ante las escapadas de su hermana al mundo muggle. Ganándose con sus sonrisas, miradas, palabras y acciones entre la comunidad mágica, el simpático mote de ser la lucecita de su prosapia.

Sin nada valioso en qué concentrarse, independiente de sus estudios, se le hizo fácil seguir con aquella rutina hasta que durante una de las grandes reuniones sociales, ya en sus dieciocho años, captó su atención un arrogante joven que miraba todo sobre su hombro, demostrando abiertamente con la mirada toda la inmundicia que su boca no decía; provocándole gracia e interés. Mas no pensó que la noche sería diferente de las usuales, ni aún cuando observó esos ojos llenos de azul medianoche en la rotundidad y blanco ártico en la sutil advertencia y quiso conocer los demás matices que ahí existían. Obligándose a ignorarle, porque candidatos más adecuadas desfilaban por la recepción. Así se fijó en Köhen, cinco años mayor y de ascendencia ruso-española, pasando cuidadosamente una vez frente a él y diez minutos después dedicándole una mirada acompañada de sus mejillas sonrojadas, suficiente para que el mago se decidiera. Pero sin darse cuenta, tuvo alguien antes a su lado, sorprendiéndole un poco cuando habló: — Creo que mereces alguien mejor, ¿tú no? —fue todo lo que le dijo, en breve burla. Bastante divertida, se volvió para mirarle y añadió una sonrisa angelical junto a sus palabras: — ¿Quién podría serlo, en realidad? —preguntó con la voz tintada de ironía. Cuando escuchó su respuesta y descubrió que no había demás matices, lo supo; que _él _era en sí el matiz. E intrigada más que otra cosa, dejó que sucedieran varios encuentros como aquél durante cuatro meses, siempre evadiéndole cuando preguntaba por su opinión en cualquier materia; las palabras de su madre resonando y haciéndole colocar una sonrisa automática.

Para su padre fueron claras las intenciones del heredero francés-británico con ella, por lo que cuando se negó a dejarla seguir viéndole. "Estás fuera de su alcance, preciosa", le argumentó. "No hay nada bueno para ti en su vida." Reticente en un inicio, le obedeció, ignorando las lechuzas y obsequios que durante una semana se empeñaron en aparecer. Cuando al fin cesaron, su padre le concertó una cita con el joven Köhen, así que ni dos semanas después del distanciamiento y todo ese respecto, el mago pelirrojo se apareció en su mansión para llevarla en un paseo que resultó agradable. O al menos hasta que apareció Lucius y lo hechizó. Consciente de cómo comportarse correctamente hasta en una situación así, se limitó a preguntarle la razón al rubio, mientras aguardaban a los aurores. Consiguiendo nuevamente una respuesta que no quería desmentirle, puesto que ella deseaba eso, tanto la primera vez como ésa. Así que decidida, una vez resuelto el altercado, y estando los tres en la mansión Black, se disculpó con Köhen y su propio padre; tomó a Lucius Malfoy de la mano y lo dijo: — Me convertiré en su esposa.

·&·

Ahora, cincuenta y seis años más tarde, tenía pleno conocimiento de que a pesar de todo lo vivido; la marca, la guerra, la caída, los juicios y sentencias. Su padre se había equivocado diciéndole que se arrepentiría, porque no existía decisión más acertada que la de haberse casado con él. Justo así como estaba, así como ocurrió; amaba su vida. Por una simple verdad.

"_Lucius Malfoy; el único que desea el azul de tus ojos y asegura que sólo un color debe reflejarse en ellos. El mío._"

No fue un te amo el que la había conquistado sino un nombre y un matiz.

"_Porque ningún matiz pertenecía a mis ojos, hasta que conocí el de los tuyos._"

Un carraspeo atrajo su atención; y ahí estaba, el gris de su vida. — ¿Pasa algo, madre? —sus irises reflejando un breve destello azul de sí misma. Suspiró contenta y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a colocar la fotografía en la repisa, se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso maternal digno de avergonzar hasta al hijo más estoico. Sin decir nada más, se dirigió al estudio. No tocó la puerta ni la dejó abierta, lanzó un poderoso conjuro silenciador y de sellado.

Hoy para el mundo mágico era el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy −un chisporroteo en la chimenea aceleró su corazón, y concedió la conexión vía flú. Pero para ella...

— Te extrañé, Narcissa. —anunció esa voz que tanto amaba, y con presteza rompió la distancia para mirar esos ojos grises que reflejaban parte del azul suyo. Sintiéndose más feliz que nunca de haber sido la excepción de los Black, le besó. Sonrió por tenerle ahí, a salvo, y por recordar el título que ostentaba; la esposa proba que no sabía nada de su marido ni del Señor Oscuro. No le importaba que fueran sólo unas horas al año que esos brazos rodearan su figura, soportó dieciocho sin él, cuatro más por su bien. — Sólo siete meses más. —le reconfortó su marido.

Ciento cincuenta y dos días después de aquél suceso, nacía Scorpius Malfoy; para ni dos meses después de haber disfrutado a su nieto y sacado tantas fotografías como pudo a la familia de su hijo, dar paso a la muerte de Narcissa Black. Liberándola de seguir ocultando lo que, de sí, sólo una persona descubrió.

* * *

Uf, qué nervios, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Narcissa. Déjenme su opinión, si gustan; así como sus reclamaciones y demáses :)

Medea.


End file.
